Daddy You Needs To Lower Your Cholesterol
by Blessedgrace
Summary: Gibbs get a very early morning surprise, his little boy, “Wakes up daddy, you needs to lower your cholesterol,”. Inspired by the Cheerio's commercial. Just a very sweet and cute oneshot.


Gibbs was sleeping soundly; Jenny was wrapped up in his arms. They had the covers pulled up close under their chins; this had to be one of the coldest D.C. winters. Gibbs had just shifted in his sleep when the sound of the door opening and a little light from the hallway woke him up. He listened intently for the intruder into their bedroom; he eased when he heard the pitter patter of small feet on the carpet. He opened his eyes to match a set of green eyes that were staring at him. He glanced over at the clock it was 0600, to early on a Saturday for this little one to be awake.

A small hand nudged him, "Daddy wakes up" the little boy muttered, holding a tray in one arm with his teddy bear stuck underneath is right arm. He stood there in his Thomas Trains pajamas and stared at his father.

Gibbs fully opened his eyes, "is everything okay Luke." He looked at his four-year-old son; he had a tray with him with a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Gibbs was wondering what the little boy was doing with cereal this early in the morning.

"You needs to lower your cholesterol daddy," the little boy stuck the tray out to his father and smiled.

Gibbs happily took the tray and smirked at the little boy; Jenny must have been reading the side of the Cheerio box with him again. Gibbs patted the bed beside of him, and the little boy jumped up on the bed. "That's very thoughtful of you," Gibbs kissed the little boy's head.

Luke crawled over to his mom's side of the bed, "mommy wakes up." He shook his mom's shoulder before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Slowly Jenny's eyes began to open, "Luke," she questioned sitting up in bed. She patted her lap, and he crawled over and snuggled into her warm embrace. She began running her fingers through his soft hair. "Something wrong" she questioned looking at the boy; he shook his head no. Jenny looked over and Jethro, who sitting in bed eating a bowl of Cheerios. "Jethro, what are you doing" she watched him as he took another bite.

Gibbs smiled, "ask Luke." He pointed toward his son with the spoon in his hand.

Jenny turned her attention to her son, who looked up at her with his bright green eyes, "daddy needs to lower his cholesterol." He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing.

Jenny held in a laugh; she kissed the small boy's head, "that was very sweet, baby." She looked over at Gibbs who was grinning widely.

Luke suddenly moved, "I broughts one for you to mommy," he jumped off the bed and went out to the hallway and brought in another bowl of cereal.

"Thank you," she accepted the bowl that he gave her, and she began eating, "this is very good."

Gibbs cut in, "very good, but very early" he muttered the last bit under his breath to where only Jenny would hear.

She silently agreed, "Did you do this all by yourself;" she asked wondering how he managed the tray on the stairs; she was silently praying that he hadn't spilt any.

The little boy's face lit up as he looked at his mom and dad, "yep, Jake helped some." He said holding out his brown teddy bear. Jenny smiled that poor bear had been everywhere with Luke, wherever Luke was Jake was somewhere close by.

Jenny took hold of the little bear's paw, "thank you Jake." Gibbs had finished his bowl of cereal and sat it back on the tray. He turned over to where Luke was laying between them; he covered the little boy with the bed covers and then began to tickle him. The little boy laughed and laughed until his father finally stopped and picked him up and cuddled him in his arms. Jenny smiled at her two boys as she ate the last bite of her cereal, before placing the bowl on her side table. She leaned over, placed a kiss on Luke's forehead, and then kissed Jethro as well. "I love you two" she smiled as she tickled Luke a little herself before stopping.

"I love you, Jen" Gibbs placed a kiss on her lips before Luke separated them.

"Ewwwww," Luke laughed as Jenny leaned over and placed small kisses all over his face. The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck, "I love you mommy."

"I love you to Luke," she replied wrapping him in a hug.

Jethro made a soft noise, "what about daddy;" he pouted.

Jenny and Luke laughed; Luke rolled over and jumped on top of his daddy, "I love you daddy."

Gibbs caught the little boy before he jumped and raised him over his head and began making airplane noises, "I love you more." The little boy giggled as he landed softly in the middle of the bed. Jenny smiled at the two, like father like son. She looked over to see that Luke was no longer laughing and that his eyes were closed; he had fallen fast asleep in between his mother and father. His teddy bear, Jake, was snuggled close under his arm. Jenny covered him up, then lay back down, and wrapped her arm around him. Gibbs took the empty dishes to the kitchen real quick before returning to lie back down. He wrapped his arm around his wife and son. Before he fell asleep, he planted a soft kiss on their foreheads, and whispered, "I love you."

-NCIS-

A/N I thought this was sweet; I got the idea after remembering the Cheerio commercial where the little boy woke his dad up very early in the morning to eat Cheerios. I couldn't help but write a small fic for it!

Disclaimer: Yes we know that Don Belliasiro and CBS own these characters, but I always give credit where credit is due.


End file.
